Rough Rivals
by Thoth the Monkey
Summary: Jin and Xiaoyu hooked up Hwoarang and Asuka. The result was a rough night for both of them. Hwoarang x Asuka. Bitter raw lemon. Pardon the language since the characters are a biker and an Osakan - both drunk. Pardon grammar mistakes and bad sex scenes.


Rough Rivals

Hwoarang and Asuka Kazama entered the room drunk.

No one knew what was on Jin's mind when he and Xiaoyu hooked them up for a 'double date.' Probably the two were having a wager if Jin's best friend/enemy could be paired with his cousin. Probably it was just a sick joke since Jin wanted to give a lesson to assertive Hwoarang and the self-righteous Asuka.

Probably Xiaoyu wanted for two of them to stop bugging them (well, did they ever step on the couple's way?). Or she indeed felt guilty when she had this jealousy on Asuka, before knowing who she was.

After the Devil-consumed Jinpachi was defeated, Xiaoyu was rushing to retrieve her fallen lover. She didn't know what had happened, but from distance she saw Jin was on the top of this sexy-clothed teenager, and was horrified to see she punched Jin with tremendous power and walked away.

She tracked down the girl while Jin was still in hospital. Name 'Asuka Kazama' seemed strangely familiar but she wasn't really sure. She intercepted her one day after school and asked her to stay away from Jin or facing a duel.

Asuka, of course, couldn't believe what happened. What was wrong with this pig tailed, innocent looking girl? A delinquent never looked more weird…and was she serious? Didn't she know what kind of pains Asuka inflict on big and muscular bullies? And who the hell was Jin?

Of course, Asuka's confusion, and yet honest contempt for that handsome pervert who groped her, irritated Xiaoyu. She challenged Asuka to a duel on a building rooftop.

The two otherwise nice girls had a mean battle. At first Asuka believed she should go easy on this crazy little girl, but later she was surprised and enraged by Xiaoyu's fighting skills. _If I can't put authority on this…schoolgirl…how the hell I'm supposed to face Feng Wei?_

It ended in a draw. Amid the bruises, they just made things clear that Asuka and Jin shared the same surname, and Asuka knew 'Auntie Jun'. Maybe it wasn't about unnecessary foolishness – they were just fools hungry for fights in the first place.

It was just then that Asuka knew that she had a powerful, rich, macho, and yet cursed cousin. Because no one in Kazama family was proud about it, and it was bad luck to discuss Auntie Jun's whereabout. There was an empty family shrine for her. Asuka came to visit Jin and apologized to him for the punch.

Then she befriended Xiaoyu and also her cousin, who was overall a nice man. He hung out with this foul-mouthed, cocky Korean who went by street name Hwoarang. At that night, everyone was drunk and Jin and Xiaoyu was too busy making out. Hwoarang and Asuka got bored and agreed to leave them.

They held each other on the streets to prevent themselves from falling. When some punks intercepted them, they laughed like maniacs. Gods knew what kind of medical injuries did the poor punks suffered at the hands of the former Korean Special Ops soldier and the heir to the Kazama-style martial arts (who were evil enough to double team one or two of the hoodlums).

"Oh god…you have…an…interesting…place" Asuka commented on Hwoarang's dirty bachelor pad, his safehouse in Japan.

"Tch. A guy don't have to be fuzzy with everything. I can always clean it if I want to. Hic."

Actually they complemented each other. Hwoarang amazed Asuka with his knowledge of motorbikes, and although Asuka preferred to kick bikers rather than being with them, she was excited with Hwoarang's street fighting stories, including his infamous first fight with Jin. Thank god for him, Jin had switched style from that suck-ass Mishima karate to the more acceptable, easier-on-the-gut "conservative" karate schools.

Asuka, in return, boasted about her freestyle bike hobby. In the club they were talking about 'riding' and the conversation got rowdy from there.

"Oooh…I'm beat…good night!" Asuka leapt to Hwoarang's bed. Hwoarang jumped besides her and slapped her shoulder. "Hey, don't sleep! What about riding?"

"O yeah…riding….whahaha…you say riding! Jesus man, what a pervert! You want me to slam you to the wall?"

"Naah…I'll slam you….little bitch…" Hwoarang held her arms and bring her face closer to him. Asuka gave her a patronizing smile, before putting her finger on his nose. "Haha…stinko…"

They were making out on the bed, gradually undressing each other. Hwoarang widen his eyes at the sight of her breasts. _My god…they are not silicones are they?_ Asuka marveled Hwoarang's abs and hips. _Oh god, it's true…Korean guys really have heavenly bodies…_

Asuka held Hwoarang's manhood with both hands. "I…I want this…"

"Go on…girls always eat me in three courses…" He lay down on his back, while Asuka started blowing.

"Three courses?"

"Eat me up."

Yeeah. He's had street bitches. Prostitutes. Some schoolgirls too, but the bad kinds. All Koreans. Actually he always felt he did the right thing. He kept all those girls safe from pimps, sugar daddies, pervert old businessmen (he had broken the arms of one who needed to feel how it was like to be roughed up), pedophile Westerners, and horny Pakistani migrants. Now he was having a respected Japanese college girl blowing at his blood talon, and would own her Japanese pussy in a minute. This was such an upgrade. Maybe next year with that anti-aging blond Jane Bond, or that feisty Brazilian (_Eddy, you're such a joke_).

"Uhm," Hwoarang closed his eyes and felt his organ was raging. _She's kinda good_. Like a pro, Asuka licked and sucked his like a lollipop.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh" Asuka felt it bit hard to breath. The lollipop was growing harder and bigger in her mouth.

"Yeahh bitch, come on! Drink it down!" Hwoarang rose and grabbed Asuka's head, pushing her deeper into him. "O yeah…" Hwoarang unloaded. He shifted Asuka's head to give her more air, and in effect some of his cum were spilled. That's alright, everyone was happy.

"Oooh…ooh…o god…" Asuka panted.

"I know. Korean soup can be stuffy. I, on the other hand, fancy some sushi…" He positioned Asuka on her back at the bed. He removed her stylish indigo panties, and rode on her belly. He was careful not to put too much pressure on her torso and stick his manhood between her breasts. His fingers were walking from her belly button to her lower abdomen, and finally toward her womanhood.

"Nggh…nggh…ah…yeah…" Asuka closed her eyes.

_Huh? She wasn't a virgin? Damn!_

He fingered and caressed her for two minutes before asking "Who's your first?"

"Nggh…what??"

"The dude that unflowered…uhhh, fucked you first…pardon my Japanese."

"Hiroshi…aaaah….yeah…soccer team….schoool….nnnnh….festival…"

"Ah."

Asuka was getting wet. Hwoarang unmounted her.

"Heey….hey! Asshole! Come back…hhghh…here!" Asuka yelled. She was close to orgasm and was so taken by surprise to see Hwoarang was kneeling besides her.

"Yes, my lady," He smirked. He put her legs on his shoulders and proceeded to eat her. He elevated his shoulder a bit.

"Argh! Aaah…crazy…motherfucke…r!" Asuka arched her back and rested her balance on her head. After it's all done, she drew breaths while Hwoarang was kissing her stuff.

Hwoarang was crawling upward to her breasts. "You really need to work on your stamina…"

"Shut up…I can still fight you,"

"Your call…doggie style?"

"Fuck it man…you don't take all the pleasure on you…standing…sex…"

"Shiiitt…." Hwoarang laughed heartily. "You sure?"

"In the shower…"

"Okay, anything you want you get it. I liiiikeee this," Hwoarang was sucking her tits.

Hwoarang carried Asuka, who was clinging both feet on his ribs to the shower. He turned the water on and slammed her back to the wall. She pushed him back to another corner. His rising lance was entering her and they grunted in unison.

"You're one cool cat," Hwoarang praised her.

"I'm good dammit…I'm the best…"

She was thrusting on him aggressively. Out of character, he backed off and let her do the initiative. Usually he always showed his authority on his bitches. But this gal really wanted him and really had the balls. Of course, if he found a girl who wanted him to lick her toe or shove a dildo up on his ass, he'd smack the bitch on the face and violate her doggy style (Hwoarang is really _not _a backdoor person) until she cries sorry and say _Oppa_.

Well she was good. "Uuugh….jeez…aah…" Hwoarang panted. They were necking each other while Asuka was playing with Hwoarang's sack. He gradually putting more weight on Asuka and she complied. He pushed her to the wall. She was still standing, spreading her legs further.

They felt they were going to explode again. He whispered about her options. She said just let it flow – she's got pills.

He gave extra thrust while covering her head to prevent her from knocking it to the tiles. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! GOOOODDDDD! YES! YES! ARGH! YEEAAAH…" Asuka screamed in ecstasy. Well, Hwoarang also made loud noises alright. Then they laughed again, French kissing each other for their double win.

Afterward they washed and dried each other and slept naked on the bed.

In the morning, Jin and Xiaoyu woke up in a presidential suite. Xiaoyu took a moment to remember what happened and gave a blank look.

"Wait…what happened to them?"

"Huh? Don't know. Maybe they had sex or something like that…"

"Really? You're not worried about your cousin? I mean with a guy like that…"

"Serve her right for punching me and accused me as a pervert."

"Well she cured you…"

Jin kissed Xiaoyu's back. "That's worse. Now everytime I see her I see Mom. And that's when you're around."


End file.
